iraelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iraelon History
The''' Formation''' In the beginning there was just an empty void. As reality began to solidify from this the void, ideas formed. These ideas soon coalesced into core Absolutes of reality: Magic, Positive, Chaos, Order, Negative, Beginning, End, Neutral. Each Absolute became its own sentient form, sometimes splitting or intermingling to form new entities. These were called the Primal Gods. The Primal Gods lived at peace for a while but this peace was not to last. A war soon broke out as each Primal God began to fight over more control of reality. In the end this period would be known as The Formation, as reality was then divided into separate realms creating the different planes of existence: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Chaos, Order, The Feywilds, The Shadowfell, Ethereal, Material. The Primal Gods would create powerful avatars to rule over the planes and then became dormant, drifting off back to the void. The avatars would become Iraelon's Gods and start the process of life in this reality, each coming together to help shape the planes through the use of the Titans Age of Titans The Material Plane began as a flat and barren landscape, devoid of life. Coming together the Gods created the Titans, a races of extremely large and powerful drones that could shape the world as instructed. These Titans molded Iraelon into one large continent surrounded by a vast ocean and capped with ice. Here the major landmarks and races of Iraelon were created. In the end though the Gods came to conflict and war again broke out. Using the Titans each God began its fight for supremacy until an armistice was made and the Gods were forced to separate themselves along with the remaining Titans from this reality, moving into The Plane of Deities where they would have little direct influence over the newly formed Planes. This event was known as The Separation. Age of Dragons With the vacuum of power left by The Separation a fight for control of the Material Plane began. This was however short lived as the dominate Dragon race seized control over the younger races being one of the oldest and strongest races created. The Dragons ruled over all of Iraelon for centuries, spreading their influence to each corner of the world. Yet as time passed and the other races grew in both number and strength the spark of rebellion once again threw Iraelon into chaos. The result was The Great War, as the most powerful of the lesser races joined forces and in the end freed themselves from the tryanical rule of the Dragons, but not without a hefty price. The world was sundered into three major continents, Gelthis, Rell, and Thordin. The Lost Age With the close of the Age of Dragons and the majority of the Dragon race forced to the northern continent of Thordin, the rest of Iraelon began to settle into a life of peace. The Volnier began to withdraw from the rest of the world, focusing on their own technology and civilization. They saw the rest of the races as a threat to their peace, refusing to engage on the global stage. Gelthis began to pick up the pieces of a continent decimated by both war and The Sundering. Small pockets of influence began to pop up across the continent as centers of power began to grow, collapse and grow again. Soon though five major superpowers grew out of the constant influence exchange. Yet peace was not long lasting as these five powers began to turn on each other, vying for control of Gelthis. This War of the Baronies only came to a conclusion with the rise of the Platinum Order, a group of like minded warriors and healers following the teaching of Buhamat. The Order stepped in bringing all the superpowers of Gelthis, including those in the Underdark, to the negotiation table and forming a new age, The Age of Barons. Age of Barons At the close of The Lost Age, the world of Iraelon has come to resemble what we know today. The Dragon race has been exiled to Thordin. Rell was left to the neutral Relfan after the disappearance of the Volnier during their self imposed isolation. Finally the largest of the continents, Gelthis, was left to the younger races. Though the peace after the War of the Baronies is very tentative, with the guidance of the Platinum Order, Gelthis has found a semblance of order. The nations created under the Order's guidance are The Credelian Empire, The D'Hara Consortium, The Prexor Legion, The Elthasi Dynasty, and The Ravens Conclave. Coming together with the Council of Three these nations rule together in relative peace over Gelthis.